Her Choice
by Invader-Sxix614
Summary: (WARNING 100% ZaTr Story) Zim couldn't hate Tak more, and Tak in return couldn't either. But when they ACTUALLY fall for each other, its chaos, and the two know it. When the Tallest find out, its their last chance to be able to get rid of Zim, only to find they have done something far worse than just have the human feelings of love...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When Love and Hate Collide**

Zim

Look at her. The perfect twin to dog vomit. No, scratch that, dog vomit looked and smelled beautiful compared to that.. that _Thing _sitting behind the filthy human i hated more than any other. Worse than having to be in the same room as those two was the fact that the humans were celebrating the worst holiday of the year, Valentines Day. Tak looked at me from across the room and narrowed her eyes in hate, then i realized i was staring at her this whole time. I quickly darted my eyes to the right to the empty desk in the front of the room. Where was Ms. Bitters? The old hag still wasn't here? Just at that moment, she kicked open the door and hissed at all the pinks and reds around the room. The children froze in terror as she slipped between thedesks and children to a girl in the back who was hanging a white lace around the back wall. As Ms. Bitters barked her words of hate to the child about the holiday and the decorations, i dozed off into my imagination once more.

Tak

What was wrong with him? Why the hell do i find him staring at me EVERYDAY!? He hated me, thats one thing i knew about the short boy with the "skin condition". He had to be the dumbest Irken alive for not even making a believable disguise. He was discovered the first day! Well i guess you cant blame his, he is a defect after all. Im surprised he still hasn't found out hes living a lie. His mission, his base, just living on this planet of dirt and humans was pointless. Of course he still doesn't listen to me, he never has and probably never will. Like i even care what he thinks about me. I dont even know why i stay here, out of all the planets i could have conquered, or out of all the places i could stay to just take a break from it all, why did i stay here? why did i decide to come back to the very planet i despised more than any other, well besides dirt the janitorial planet, and worst of all, the home of the most annoying, egostatic, pest of an Irken i knew. So i ask myself everyday, why did i decide to come back, and why do i still stay?

Zim

Two more minutes. two more agonizing minutes until the bell rang for recess, then i just had to survive three more hours in this prison. I honestly dont know how i have managed to survive this long without going insane, i dont know how many more boring school days i have to go through .

"5...4...3...2..." The bell rang and i sprinted out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria. The sickening smell of the humans food overcame my smell the second i pushed the huge double doors. I gagged a little at the sight and smells. I have to admit i did exaggerate a bit but the mere mention of the human stink food was disgusting. I was shoved aside by the rest of the children coming in. I waited on the side for the last to come in, with any luck, if Im last the cafeteria will run out of heart shaped meat slabs by the time i get there. A slab of meat slapped the top of my head suddenly, it sizzled at the contact of my skin but it wasn't enough to yell for it, it was bearable.

"Defect." Tak taunted as she brushed passed my with her tray of food.

"Failure" I retorted. She whipped around and swiftly shifted her her head. her face right in front of mine. When was i going to learn to just keep my mouth shut? Then again... why should I? sure, she was taller, Sure, she was stronger, but her anger was also a weakness to my advantage.

Tak

"WHAT was that!?" I snapped back at the little green boy. he lifted his chin to appear taller, still trying to hold his pride. When the hell is he going to learn that i could kick his ass in a second?

"You heard me TAK!" he said with confidence. he was gonna get it now. I hit him hard on the top of his head with my tray and another blow across his face that sent him flying to another table. He still held his dumb pride. His stubborn attitude was going to get him hurt...

"Zim is not afraid of you TAK!" he yelled in fury, this got the whole cafeterias attention. So i might as well give them the show they want... I walked over to Zim and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him up from the ground, still holding his head from the pain turned his attention to my eyes. I watched as they widened as a plea for mercy, he asked for it, and Im not going to walk away without teaching him a lesson, this is school after all.

"God i would not want to be you right now." I said with a wicked smile. He flinched as i raised my fist, i heard him gulp and a small drop of sweat streamed down his now badly bruised and swollen temple. I pulled back and just as i was about to give him my worst a large hand grasped my arm.

"Thats enough" a calm but deep voice said. I turned my head to see a grey buttoned sweater, then i craned my neck up to see our school principle looking down at us. "Both of you, my office, now." he said with a calm voice,missing any emotion in its tone. This was all his fault.

Zim

What was this, the fourth time we have been sent here this week? I have to admit though, if the principle didn't come that second, i would probably be missing a few teeth, not to mention all feeling in my face. So we sat down, listened to the usual lecture about school safety and how we should all get along, then a word in particular came up and i had my whole attention on him.

"COUNSELING!?" Me and the Tak-beast shouted simultaneously. We looked at each other, glared into each others eyes then returned our attention to the human in front of us.

"Yes, i think counseling will do you both some good, it will give you a chance to get to know each other, and you might even become friends."

"HA!" I shouted "FRIENDS!? As if i even consider her anything BUT an enemy!" I yelled in disagreement.

"The last thing on earth I want to do is be in the same room as him ALONE with no body else but this idiot and some drooling moron of a counselor!" She shouted. For once, me and the monster next to me actually agreed to something, well besides the me being an idiot part. How dare she call the mighty ZIM and idiot!

Tak

There was no way in hell that i was going to be counseled by some _Human _idiot, and all while sitting next to Zim for an hour. I had enough of him, i had enough of this place, i had enough of this planet.

"You two just need to rekindle a dying friendship. If I remember correctly you, Tak, brought Zim a poem the first day you got here two years ago." I got up from my chair and walked to the door trying not to explode in anger. I stopped before opening to door.

"That meant NOTHING. It never has, and it NEVER WILL." with that I stormed out of the room. I pushed the brown rusted double doors to the playground and walked up to Dib, the only human I WOULD actually talk to.

" Man Tak, that's gotta be the fourth time this week!" he said a little enthusiastically . Now, Dib wasn't exactly my friend, but he was tolerable. He knew what I was, but he didn't seem to care anymore, he had his mind set on exposing Zim. I think that's the only reason why we talked, we both shared the same hate for Zim.

"Yeah i guess it is. Its his fault though, he started it." I said.

"When is it not his fault?" He said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

Zim

I walked out the doors and the first thing I see is Tak and the Dib-Stink laughing over something. I felt a sudden flash of rage towards him, I have always hated Dib, but this was... a different kind of anger, something I couldn't explain. I couldnt help it, I was about to do something stupid, i knew I was, but my body wasnt functioning with my brain, like it had its own mind itself. I couldnt stop myself from walking over there. I felt suddenly... Guilty? When I was just a few feet away from them, Tak looked at me. She didnt seem so angry, well at least she didnt LOOK like it.

"So whats so funny DIB!?" I hissed. I walked closer, taunting him. I knew I was getting to him because his eyes darted around before replying.

"Since When do you care _ALIEN_!?" He challenged.

"SILENCE! I AM NORMAL!" I shouted.

"Zim piss off." Tak said umping down from her spot on the fence. I paused frozen. She got to me faster and more than anyone else, even more than the Dib, and I hated it, I hated her. I couldnt help it, my brain commanded me to yell something clever back, but my words caught in my throat. So i turned swiftly and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love Sick**

Tak

Zim had to be the weirdest Irken I know. He would never back down from a fight, so why did he decide to run? He knew I would win if we started

anything(again), probably ending in another office visit, but still... He had to be one of the most stubborn Irken alive, he would still fight back someway, Why didnt he?

"hehe.." Dib laughed, amused at the Irkens defeat. "Hes got it worse than I thought!" Dib Chuckles trying to keep from bursting out laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little ticked off that I didnt know what seemed like the obvious.

"Isnt it obvious!?" He said. Now I really felt stupid. "Hes COMPLETELY head over heels for you!" He shouted before losing himself in his laughter.

"WHAT!? Y-Your INSANE!" I shouted in defense. What is he talking about!? Zim!? ME!? No way in hell!

"Come on! Its so obvious! Hes always bugging you, he stares at you EVERY day! Now hes getting chocked up to even talk to you! Cant you see it!?" He said laughing to himself once more. I looked around frantically trying to find an explanation.

"Alright that can be explained! He bugs me because hes just annoying, he stares at me because he knows it gets on my nerves, and he probably got chocked up from fear! I shouted, i could feel myself blush a lot.

"Alright, alright. What ever you say! So what are you gonna name the kids?" I never wanted to punch him so badly...

Zim

I cant stand it! I hate her. I have ALWAYS hated her! So why do I stare at her, why do I always have to bother and tease her, and worst of all... Why do I have a Valentines Day card waiting for her in my pocket? It was sickening, but GIR insisted when i brought it up. I knew I was going to make her one anyways, and that was the sickest part about it. Plus when it came to his tantrums, I REALLY didn't want to disagree. I know, deep down somewhere, I wanted to make her one. I am tired. Im walking home now, school wasn't over for another 3 hours but after i watched Tak and Dib pass notes for about half an hour, I got a sick feeling in my squiddly spooch and I knew I had to remove myself from the class before i made another stupid mistake I would regret. So I asked Ms. Bitters if I could use the restroom and left. I didn't feel so good, I had shivers, My squiddly spooch was now turning in knots, and my head throbbed where Tak had hit me about an hour ago. I wondered if I was catching one of those human diseases.

"Impossible." I whispered in a chuckle. I walked through my front door and plopped myself down on the couch, Im a mess...

"GIR..." I called, barley raising my voice. The blue little servant fell from the ceiling.

"Yes my master" The robot saluted.

" I want you to-"

"Did you give Tak your card? DID YOOOOU!? She loves you soooo much!" He screamed.

"Uhh.. no GIR I... I didnt.. and she..." I sighed "She dosnt... love me." I said. I almost wanted to cry, whats wrong with me?

"WHAT!? BUT MASTER! If you dont give Tak the card, she wont know you love her, and if she dosnt know you love her, she wont love you, and if she dosnt love you then-"

"Let me stop you right there, because I DONT love her... i think..." I said questioning my feelings. GIR's antenna drooped and he sat down in a slouch. He must have the same sickness that I have because now hes lying down, motionless, staring up at the ceiling.

Tak

Dib can get so annoying sometimes! I cant believe he think Zim is in love with me! I walked home, slower than usual. It felt like my feet were chained to a block of cement as I trudged home.

_ Dib IS annoying, but what if hes right? what if Zim... what if I..._

"NO!" I shouted, Zim does not love me, and I don't love him! An Irken cant feel love! And even if we could, that is the last feeling Zim would have for me! I needed answers.. and i need them as soon as possible. I turned the corner, the opposite direction from home. To the house of the only other Irken on this planet.

His Base door was partially open, what was wrong with him? I pushed open the door to find GIR on the floor playing with his piggy toy, and Zim on the couch, asleep. He had a red paper in his hand and it had something written on it. I took it from his hands and started to read it:

To Tak:

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

I could wait forever to hear,

those three words,

I will count every tear,

and i can count all those words unheard,

So for all the Roses that are red,

and all those Violets that are blue,

I hope you feel the same way as I do.

Love, Zim

I twitched at it. A Valentines Card!? Dib was right! Zim is in love! WITH ME! HOW!? He has always hated me! A hand snatched the card from my hand.

"Master loves you so much!" GIR dances, waving the card above his head.

"GIR! shhh! your going to wake up Zim!" I tried to take the card back, but it was too late.

"Huh? GIR? TAK!?" He screamed, his eyes wide and filled with terror. He dove for the card in GIR's hands and sat in a head on the floor, gaurding it like it was his only life source.

"Save it I already read it." I said. Zim gulped. I grabbed him by his collar and held him up to the wall.

"You think its funny toying with me like this!? Well its a stupid joke and-"

"Who said it was a joke" He said, not looking at me, he looked.. Hurt.

Zim

It was all so clear to me now. The second I woke up to see her there, hear her voice, I knew the impossible had happened.

I was in love with Tak.

I still hate her in some part of my mind, she made me fall for her. My worst enemy. Why of all things, did I have to fall for her. The same Irken who tried to take my mission two human years ago. I was tired of holding it in, what was the worst that could happen if I told her? Kill me? I think thats what I need right now. Someone to knock some sense into me. Even if it was her.

"Yeah, I like you okay? Why does it matter though, I never mattered to you, 'Never have and never will' If I remember correctly, in the office..." I felt so stupid. Why did I tell her!? Why this one time did I decide to actually decide to tell her the truth? She dropped me and backed up, like i was some kind of experiment gone horribly wrong. I tear hung in her eye, and I almost wanted to wipe it away. We sat down and just stared at me. I slumped down too. She hated me more than ever now, she had to... You know, its the worst feeling in the world to have the person you love, hate you.

"How long then?" She whispered, hanging her head down. I barley made out the words with her shaky voice. "How long have you... you know... liked me?" She said a little louder, still holding the shakiness in her voice. Thats a question even I cant answer.

"I... I dont know..." I replied, looking at her shaking form. She swiftly got up and stormed to me, dropping to her knees a few feet away. Her eyes were puffy from crying and i could see her dried tears on her cheeks.

"Thats not an answer. W-Why... When!?" she stuttered.

"Or more importantly, if your wondering the same thing as me, How?" I replied. Another tear fell from her eye.

"I... dont know." She chuckled slightly "Well you are a defect after all..." she gave a half-hearted laugh. I sat there with a fake smile, i didnt want to fight back, i was exhausted and i wanted to go to sleep.

Tak

So, I guess the assumptions and rules were wrong. An Irken can feel love. Zim leaned against the wall, asleep. Just a few feet away from where I sat watching him. I watched as his chest rise and fall, his eyes twitch occasionally in his dreams. I still hate him, not like I used to though, probably because he didnt tell me sooner. I wasnt mad either though, I had another feeling inside me instead. Regret? Sorrow? No it was... Relief. I admit, Zim wasnt all bad, I mean two years ago he DID stick with that love pig crap for a while, even after i practically tortured him. And he did also help me home that rainy day. I was weak from trying to walk home without an umbrella, tired from walking. Finally I colapsed on the sidewalk, so Zim picked me up and took me home, even after i gave him a day of hell, shoving him into the rain and pushing him into a puddle at recess... after all that he still went out of his way to take me home. I guess around that time, he started to... feel that way. The least I could do was say thanks, I dont think I ever did... Now he looked so peaceful in his sleep, even after all this. I didnt want to wake him, instead i snuggled between his arms and rested my head on his chest. He felt so warm, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. It felt good to be in his arms it felt... right. I started to close my eyes. The last thing I remember was GIR making a cheesy smile at me holding a piggy to my face, then i dozed off in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Crazy Thing Called Love**

Zim

I felt like I was dying. My organs felt like they liquefied then disappeared into nothing, and my brain felt like mush. She was all that was on my mind. I woke to find a certain purple Irken asleep in my arms. I smiled at her, though she couldn't see it. I kissed her lightly on her head and she stirred but remained asleep. I picked her up, struggling to get to my feet, then laid her down on the couch. I felt like dancing, I was the happiest Irken alive right now and i was positive of that! I started to silently do a victory dance, but I was interrupted by a growl in my squiddly spooch. I walked to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Tak." I whispered. "She hasn't had anything to eat either." I had GIR go down the street to buy some breakfast. He came back with six boxes of waffle mix. I was tired of the sickening things but it will have to do. GIR made one box, i hid the rest before he tortured us with the stuff.

"Smells good, what is it?" Tak said behind me, rubbing her eyes awake.

"IM MAKIN' WAFFLES!" GIR screamed.

"Oh, yummy." Tak replied with that beautiful smile of hers. I couldn't help but smile too.

Tak

I woke up on the couch, Zim probably put me here. The little lover boy was in the kitchen sitting at the table. I took a seat for the waffle breakfast Zims servant made for us.

"You fell asleep with me..." Zim finally managed to choke out. I honestly did feel kinda bad that I did that to him without even trying.

"Yeah...I guess I did. Is that...bad?" I said, making myself appear weaker than I actually was was a skill I used sometimes, but being near Zim actually made me feel weak. Zims antennas perked up at the sound of this and he slighly blushed.

"No! uh.. no its just... well... you know..." He studdered. I laughed and smiled at the Irken.

"Yeah, but its no big deal, I mean I kinda... well you know." I said blushing myself. His eyes lite up and he got up and hugged me. He was a little too happy i think because next thing ya know, we are on the floor, the little man on top of me smiling. I hugged him tightly and released him. His face in front of mine.

Zim

"I thought an Irken couldn't feel love." I said to her.

"Well apparently that's not true because I love you." With that she kissed me. Her lips were soft and warm, i wanted it to last forever, but she pulled back and I lay down next to her. Not having a care in the world about who saw us, what they thought, or what anyone would say.

"You know this is crazy right?" I asked

"Of course, that's why only crazy people get into these kind of traps." she said with a sigh.

"Then I guess we are both a little crazy" I say with a laugh. She smiled at the thought and grabbed my hand. We locked our fingers together and held tightly.

"I cant live with that." she replied. I wondered how this happened. We have been around these humans too long. Something impossible just became possible and we dont even know how.

"So! Lets eat some of those waffles! Im starving!" She said, fiddling with my antenna. I let out a small moan before i stopped myself. She catches this because she looks at me and smiles. "So thats your weak spot huh? I'll keep that in mind..." She says with a laugh.

Tak

I was absolutely positive that I had somehow let myself fall for my worst enemy, the very Irken everyone hated. I thought I did but I guess I was tricked by my own mind. I was happy it was all just an illusion though, because i did love Zim and I honestly could care less about what the tallest, the humans, or what anyone said about it. Zim sat across from me at the table, eating his waffles a tiny piece at a time. He was obviously sick of the stuff, I was too, GIR found the other boxes Zim had said he hid. So, now we have towers of waffles in front of us, and GIR screaming beside us to eat them all. I turned my attention back to Zim, I had the strangest urge to go hug him, I wanted to just grab him and never let go. Make him a part of me so I would never lose him. I looked at him, he was gagging at every bit of soggy waffles. I was tired of the stuff, so i quickly set up a hologram at my chair then sneaked away to Zims lab downstairs to get a hologram for him. I looked around his stuff, this place was a mess!

"Well looks like I'm going to be his little house maid if I stay." I laughed. "I'm hoping I will..." I sighed. I noticed a purple and green figurine

on his lab table beside me. I picked it up from the messy papers and gasped. "A little m-me?" I stared at the little doll. Zim made a doll that looked like me!? creepy much? i laughed at it because you have to admit, it WAS kinda cute.

Zim

I was so tired of this stuff. I am NEVER going to eat waffles again after this. I looked at Tak, she has been sitting still for a while, her head down on the table, her face covered by her arm. Is she okay? I got up from my seat and realized how full I actually was, it didnt matter though, I had to make sure GIR didnt nearly kill her with waffle poisoning. Its real, trust me, I have had it before. I was going to lay my hand on her shoulder but it felt nothing. I looked again to see Tak glitch. A hologram. I looked at GIR, too absorbed in his waffles to notice me. I went down into the lab to find Tak looking at something.

"good thinking with that hologram, i dont think I ever would have gotten out of there." I said to her with a laugh. She quickly hid something in her pocket an smiled at me, it wasnt her usual smile though.

"Uhhh... yeah haha no big deal" she said nervously. i looked at her and frowned.

"What is that you have there?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed. She pulled out the Tak doll I made to keep me company sometimes. My face blushed a deep red and my eyes grew wide.

"Its no big deal Zim, its actually kinda cute" she smiled. I dont know if it was possible but I blushed even harder at this. She dropped the doll and walked closer. I felt my blushing go down a bit as she wrapped her arms around me neck. I put my arms around her waist and put my forehead against hers. She played with my antennas, fiddling with them for a while. I let out a slight moan and she smiled, then leaned in and gave me a kiss.

Tak

He really knew how to make me smile. I pulled back from our kiss and rested my head on his. He sat down in the chair beside us and pulled me closer. I picked him up and put him on the ground, he did kick and move like a little kid, and when he was down, he just blushed out of embarrassment. I laughed and sat down next to him. I didnt want to sit on him so I put him on the floor instead. I put my legs on his lap, and let him put his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. I felt so safe here in his arms, even if i was stronger than he was.

"I love you." he whispered to me.

"I love you too." I said back. I could feel his face muscles flex into a smile as he lifted my head to kiss me gently on the forehead. He looked at me with those big red eyes, I saw my reflection in them, and I also saw an Irken who just gave up everything to be with her worst enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Those memories better forgotten**

~1 year later~

Zim

She was the perfect Irken, the one for me. I loved her, more than words could ever say, and to much for her to ever understand. The way she lights up my day, the way she smiles that brilliant smile that I have to smile back to, the way she calms me within seconds on a bad day. Her soft light green skin. She deserved more than this. More than me. She came up to me and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around me neck.  
"Whatcha watching?" she asked. I barley realized the TV was on, the whole time I had just been thinking about her.  
"Umm... I ... Don't know." I said with a small laugh. "I'm not watching it, just..." I didn't know how to finish it, if I told her I was thinking about her would she think I was some kinda creep?

"Day dreaming again?" she finished for me. I laughed, she knew me too well, I had a habit of doing that a lot, in classes, at my base, anywhere I would space out and she would almost every single time be the one to wake me up. She took the remote from my hand and turned of the TV. She kissed me lightly and pulled me closer to her. I took her by her waist and got up in a quick shift, she clung onto my shoulders in surprise.

"Im not going to let you have the upper hand am I?" I said with a smile as I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her close.

Tak

The red Irken I fell for pulled me closer to his body as I smiled at our new found embrace. He pulled back from our kiss and smiled sweetly, I smiled back at his and blushed lightly. I had to say, it was quite around here. GIR was no longer with us, well he was just not activated, same for Mimi. Zim stashed them both in his lab after the... incident. GIR got a bad bug from one of Zim's experiments gone wrong and he went insane, if it wasn't for his deactivation and Zim rescuing me, I wouldn't be here in his arms, in this embrace with my love. I felt bad that GIR had to be put down like that but... it had to be done. Zim tried to take the bug out but it was such a bad virus. He still works on him when he gets bored but I don't know if he will ever work again. As for Mimi, she died when I was shot into space by Zim three years ago. I worked on bringing her back but abandoned the task, I had Zim now and Mimi, though she was a great SIR and companion those lonely days in space, was something more to worry about, and I had a lot on my hands at the moment. I just hope Zim doesn't remember the truth about this... all of this.

Zim

Tak looked as if she dosed off into her own world herself. I looked at her in concern, maybe she was sad, maybe she needed something... I dont know! All I know is that I don't like seeing her this. I released her from the embrace and held her hands, staring into her eyes in sorrow. She looked up at me and frowned. She smiled at me and touched my cheeks, she separated them opposite directions to make me smile as well. I heard a growl in my middle and realized I haven't eaten in hours. Tak smiled again.

"Awww my poor Zimmy is hungry" she mused, talking to me as if I was an earth dog. I acted like I hated when she called me 'her Zimmy' but secretly the nickname grew on me, and I actually kinda liked it. She walked to the kitchen to make some food. I desperately wanted to know what was bugging her... maybe she was a little alone. Mimi has been deactivated for a couple years now and GIR was deactivated just a few months ago. Maybe she missed them...

"Hey uhh... Tak?" I asked cautiously. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. "Im going down to the lab for a bit, Ill be back in time for lunch, I promise."

**Tak**

Zim was acting weird again, and usually when he does this, it means hes planning something, or doing something he probably shouldn't I worry about him, maybe a little too much, but I do love him. And as much as I do, I would probably get a first aid kit for a paper cut. He is clumsy so trust me, there is PLENTY to worry about. I continued making lunch wondering what he was doing. I hope it wasn't anything to dangerous, or wreckless. I turned my attention back to the thought of the truth coming out. I have been worrying about this for the longest time now. An Irken is not supposed to feel love. And if anybody found out, or worse, if the Tallest found out, they would probably want to restart us, or deactivate us... I couldn't let that happen, not to Zim or me. I just hope Zim dosnt find out, or remember the rule... that one rule that could break us apart forever. Zim knows his mission is a lie, he was depressed for a while but hes back on his feet, he has me now. So if Zim lost some respect for the Tallest maybe he wont leave. I desperately need Zim in my life, and without him, I just dont see what the point in living is.

**Zim**

I have tried and failed for the millionth time! Why is the mighty ZIM not succeeding!? I let out a breath of frustration. This is hopeless, I have failed her... I threw Mimi's lifeless form to the floor and walked farther into the lab. Lunch would be ready soon, and I am filthy with oil and dust. I washed up a little and headed up stairs for whatever food Tak made for us. I rose from the elevator and saw Tak still cooking.

"It will be a little bit longer just wait a bit okay love?" She said with a cheery smile.

"You sure you dont need any help?" I asked her.

"I know how to cook" she laughed "I can handle it just sit down for a bit while I cook it" She said.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" I said with my mouth watering. It smelled good and I was starving now.

"you will see its a surprise" She said winking at me. I slightly blushed and walked over to the couch. I turned on the TV to find the Angry Monkey staring at me. I am surprised its still on air, Its been 3 years. Then a commercial for human smeet diapers came on. Filthy humans and their smeets, they disgust me, all of them. Human Smeets were worse though, they cried, and barfed, and screamed, and kicked, and was... what every... human couple had...

**Tak**

Why was this so hard!? Its just food! I let out a frustrated sigh. I looked at Zim on the couch, lost in his thoughts again. I always wonder what hes thinking about, I never ask him because I fear of the reply. Zim was a strange Irken, he would do all sorts of ridiculous and dumb things, sometimes even wreckless. Thats probably the main reason I worry about him, his mind, which often gets side tracked. Right now he was in his imagination world but he didnt have the usual blank expression he has when he loses focus he looked... happy. I focused on him for a while then he woke up and looked at me in great concern.

"TAK!" He yelled. Then I realized I let the grilled cheese sandwiches burn, those were Zim's favorite. I quickly put them on a plate and looked at their charred side in sorrow. He came up and put his arms around my waist.

"Its alright, I'm sure they will still taste great. Thanks for the surprise." With that he kissed me on the cheek and I slightly blushed. Zim took the plates to the table to eat the now ruined surprise.

"These are actually pretty good thanks a lot" he said with that smile of his. I knew he was lying to make me happy but I still smiled back.

**Zim**

I knew Tak tried hard to make me happy the least I could do was try to make her happy as well. I thought about the commercial I saw earlier, maybe me and her could have a baby soon even though it was physically impossible. I have a smeet tube that I had down in the lab. Ive never used it before but I knew how to, if I just got some of mine and Tak's DNA maybe we could. It would probably be a huge risk but for her it would probably be worth it. We are already both risking our lives for each other, so why not take another. I know she misses both of them after the accident she always had that longing face of hers when she spaced out, and its been happening often recently. I tried my best, I really did, but Mimi had been deactivated for too long, and GIR still had that nasty virus in him. If I reactivated him now chances are he would go after us, or more importantly, her again. I felt bad for both of them especially GIR I'm the one who did this to him. Even though he can be incredibly annoying sometimes and very loud I still miss the little guy he kept me company and I got to say he actually grew on me through the years on this planet. I'm sure Mimi meant as much to Tak as GIR mean't to me, so why not have a little one that can keep us both company?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Addition **

Zim

I have to say it was kind of hard getting Tak's DNA without suspecting something. And now, with her DNA and mine, we could have a smeet of our own within a month. I know doing this is a huge risk and if anyone found out about it something horrible would probably happen to us. Illegally creating new life would probably result in somebody's death, most likely ours, just being together would probably result in a disaster. But iv'e known her long enough and I know she would love this. I started to wonder what it would look like. Maybe strong like its mother, or stubborn like its father. I laughed at this thought and now I couldn't wait for the newborn to be here. I decided not to tell her until at least two weeks maybe by then a small fetus would have formed.

"ZIM!" I jumped from surprise "Where are you?" Tak called from the upper floor. I shut the doors behind making sure the gift would stay a surprise. I rested my hand on the door and smiled. When I got up to the upper floor Tak was searching around for me in the other rooms I laughed and decided to spook her. I came up from behind her and picked her up by her waist. She squealed in surprise and laughed. I dropped her on the couch and smiled at her.

"What were you doing?" she asked. For the love of Irk what do I say!? Im not the best at lying when it comes to her so this was all I could think of:

"I was working on Mimi and GIR again." I said with a sigh. she let out a breath of sorrow and looked away. How could I be so stupid to remind her "I'm sorry! I didnt mean-"

"I-it's okay..." she said with a sigh. I felt like taking those words back, but every one knows you can never take back whats said. She got up from the couch and walked to her room and quietly closed the door. I wanted to comfort her but I knew she wanted to be alone for awhile she always does this when she is sad, or on other occasions she will come into my arms and silently cry. I wished this was one of those times.

**Tak**

I guess Mimi meant more to me than I thought. It was hard without her, and even Zim's little robot made me laugh occasionally. I missed them both... without them this place was really quiet... Zim was here for me, and I loved that he was, but I dont know... They just made it all come together... we were like one big happy family. I guess thats why, they were part of our family, our hearts. I know even though Zim got annoyed when GIR was around most of the time, he still missed him. He tried his best, I know he did. I felt bad for Zim, he tried so hard for me, and there was no way I could repay him for that. I felt bad leaving him out there with that regretful face. I wiped my eyes and ran out the door and threw my arms around his next and cried on his shoulders. Zim hugged me tightly, burying his face in my shoulder, silently crying with me. And there we forgave each other in the silence of our tears. We walked over to the couch, exhausted from the sorrow the day brought us. He, in a matter of minutes, fell asleep, with me in his arms.

"I love you." I whispered before I fell asleep myself.

~2 weeks later~

Zim

She was growing, I didn't know what color her eyes would be, but I knew it was a she. I hope she is just like her mother, strong but gentle, and with any luck, She will be like me, well at least the awesome part of me. I smiled at the chamber holding our daughter. It was time to show Tak what we have. I dont know what was more exciting, showing Tak our daughter, or actually seeing her. I went up stairs to find Tak on the couch reading some human book.

"Tak." I called in a calm voice, trying to hold in my excitement "come with me, I want to show you something." I smiled. She gave me a nod of confusion then got up to join me. As the elevator took us down she looked at me

"Whats this all about?" she asked curiously. I smiled again and laughed, i could not hold my excitement anymore!

"You will see love" I said with a wink. She looked at me again with that confused expression of hers. The elevator stopped at the floor and I led her to the huge metal doors that held our child, still so delicate and so beautiful. I opened the doors to reveal the smeet tube.

**Tak**

I gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"Zim..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes "Is that-" i stammered.

"our child" he finished for me. I smiled at the tiny fetus in the chamber, then turned to Zim, who was still smiling at me. I fell into his arms and cried tears of joy.

"Oh Zim! This is wonderful!" I exclaimed. I loved her, I loved Zim. This was probably the best present ever, but it was also the biggest risk any Irken alive has ever taken. I didnt worry about it much at the moment, because now we had a family again, and this time, it was our REAL family. One that we would now all share and love. Im sure the little one would have loved to meet GIR and Mimi... our original family... Zim lifted my head and kissed me lightly, then he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"I love you." He whispered to me, silently crying tears of joy himself.

"I love you too." I whispered back, looking at our smeet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

~2 years later~

The beautiful light purple girl and the newest addition, the dark red little boy. She had so much spirit, and she was strong like her mother, just as Zim hoped. She was also very stubborn, a trait from her father no doubt. She loved to dance around and be spontaneous, it reminded Tak and Zim of GIR, he never came back, sadly. Zim kept his lifless body though, its still somewhere in the basement under piles of scraps and paper, right next to Mimi. They lived on Earth still, only they left to a new city, one where they could get a fresh start, a new beginning.

"Daddy?" The little smeet asked innocently. Zim looked down at his daughter. He pulled her onto his lap and smiled at her.

"Yes Mimi?" Zim replied to the young one. They nick named her after Taks best friend, and never forgotten companion.

"can we have some waffles?" She asked. Coincidentally, the smeets favorite food was waffles. Zim found this amusing, he loved that about her.

"Sure Kira, lets go get your mother and little brother." Zim replied with a smile. After the waffles flipping, and syrup fountain Kira made, they all sat down to eat, as one happy family. One that can never be broken apart.

~Part 1 End~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Call

Zim

And so life went on. Kira and Taz grew like they normally should, well except Taz. He fell behind by a couple inches but that was okay, he would probably grow out of it. Kira teased him for it, but he didn't seem to mind because he would always find something clever to reply with. I always laughed at their short arguments. Tak came in from being down stairs in the basement for a while. I was busy trying to get Kira to stop trying to take Taz's stuffed moose, it was his favorite. Tak slumped down on the couch exhausted as I looked at her in concern.  
"What were you doing?" I asked. She let out a sigh and looked at me with neutral purple orbs.  
" I was trying to figure out who the hell kept calling. Our signal is gone now ever since we moved, but someone's been trying to reach us." She replied. My stomach lurched, nobody has called in over 2 years, not even the tallest. What Tak didn't know is that I was the one that shut down the signal after I learned my supposed 'mission' was all a plan to get rid of me. At first, it hurt, but I had Kira and Taz in my life, I had more than enough to be happy for.

Tak

Zim went into a blank stare, but I KNEW he wasn't just day dreaming. He had an uneasy hint in his expression, almost fearful. I frowned at him.  
"Zim. Zim!" I called. He snapped back with a start.  
"What? Huh?" He questioned in surprise.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked him in concern. At this Kira looked up, Taz snatched his moose away from his distracted sisters grasp and held it tightly, looking at Kira with narrowed eyes.  
"What's wrong daddy?" She questioned innocently. Zim stood up as he held his temple.  
"It's nothing... I'll be back..." He replied. He walked to the lab elevator in a speed walk and descended. I frowned, what just happened?  
"Is dad okay?" Taz asked. That was a question even I couldn't answer.  
" I'm sure he's fine..." I replied with unease. I wanted to go down and check on him but I felt like he needed to be alone, plus I'm sure Kira would go after Taz's moose again while I was gone. I returned my attention back to the two worried smeets in front of me, forcing myself to push zim to the back of my mind.  
"So... You guys hungry?" I asked, trying to distract them from the previous events.  
"WAFFLES!" Kira exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile, as we got up and walked to the kitchen, glad I took it off their minds.

But Taz knew better...

Zim

I felt like the walls around me were closing in, my chest clenched. I thought, no I KNEW who was calling. What they wanted, I wasn't sure but the way things were now, I couldn't take any chances. If they ever found out me and Tak would be deactivated for sure, and the kids... Oh irk Kira and Taz... I couldn't let anything happen to this family, I had to protect them... But Tak had a right to know... I could hide any secrets... I slumped into my lab chair, shaking in a cold sweat as I tried to come to a decision. Tak would find out eventually, besides, maybe they had something important to say, an urgent message for one of us... I had to hide the smeets though...  
I trembled in fear as I tried desperately to find my voice again.  
"C-computer..." I said in a shaking voice, barley making out the words.  
"What?" It said in an almost complaining voice. I ignored his annoyance and went on.  
" I need you to turn our signal to the Massive back on... We have an unexpected call..." I said. As the computer obeyed, a loading bar appeared on the screen, I took a transmitter out of my Pak. Looking back up at the screen, I made a final concluding thought as I called Tak. It rang a few times, meanwhile I tried to gather as much control and confidence as I could. She finally picked up what seemed like hour later. She looked at me confused, before she could ask any questions though I spoke.  
"No time to explain, hide the kids and come down here." I said, biting down my unease. Her eyes widened as she replied.

Tak

"What? What's happened?" I asked in shock.  
"We have an unexpected call... From the Tallest..." He said. At this my heart dropped, my eyes widened, and my breath seemed to escape me all at once. It couldn't be, they had to have forgotten us by now... What could they want? Did they know? What's going to happen to us!? I repeated my questions to Zim but all I got back was a deep sigh and:  
" I don't know yet... We will just have to hope they don't..." He said with a definite fearful tone on his voice. I hung up a few seconds after and hesitated, what was going to happen? I quickly got back to what zim had said..  
"I have to hide Taz and Kira..." I whispered to myself. I thought about ways to hide them without them suspecting anything, and I had to keep them busy somehow. Kira had just finished her waffles when I had an idea.  
"Hey... You guys wanna do something fun?" I asked, trying to appear enthusiastic. Kira's antenna perked up at the sound of this and she smiles, Taz just looked up with a neutral stare. I smiled and replied:  
"Let's play a game... Taz let me see your moose." I said. He looked up at me with huge maroon eyes.  
"Not my moose!" He cried. I frowned.  
" Then let me explain first. I'm going to hide the moose somewhere on the top floor, and you two have to look for it. Who ever finds it first gets to keep it for a whole day." I explained, still trying to keep a smile on my face, all while Zim was waiting for me downstairs, mentally nagging me to hurry up.  
"No way! I'm not loosing my moose, not even for an hour!" Taz cried. Kira was loosing patience.  
"Come on shorty, it's just a day! Don't be such a baby!" She complained. I kneeled down next to Taz and whispered to him:  
"You know what Taz? I know you will win. Because no matter how hard I try, no matter where I hide it, you and that brilliant mind of yours will figure it out." I said reassuringly. He smiled and nodded his head.  
"Alright, let's play!"

Ten minutes later I ran to the elevator and met Zim in the lab below. I threw Taz's moose to the side, hopefully that would buy some time. I looked back up at Zim, he trembled terribly and looked at the screen above him. The words 'signal found: connected' were flashing in a neon green. I hugged him tightly and started to silently cry.  
"No matter what happens... I will always love you..." He whispered. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.  
"I will forever be yours Zim..." I replied. We stood side by side as we collected our control again. Then the time came.

Zim

"Computer, call the tallest" I said in a confident voice. The house obeyed and soon a transmission was sent to my leaders. What seemed like hours later, they picked up. The transmission was fuzzy at first, but soon the crystal clear screen showed the almighty Tallest Red and Purple. I gulped as I lifted my chin to receive what the Tallest had to say.  
"It's about time!" Tallest Purple exclaimed. Red gave him an annoyed stare then returned his attention back to us.  
"Where have you two been!? Tak! We have news for you that we have been trying to tell you for weeks now! We were trying to track you down, finally we called Zim and now we have found you!" Red explained.  
"Yeah!" Purple joined. Tallest Red rolled his eyes once more and returned to Tak again.  
"The control Brain of planet Devastis informed us to tell you your 70 year wait is up, you can now come back and train to be an Invader." He said. At this, a wave of fear, shock, and sorrow seemed to materialize into a living thing and hit me like a hammer. I looked at Tak, a hint of glistening tears were in her eyes as she looked up at our leaders.  
She blinked in shock as she trembled slightly and looked back up at me with sorrowful purple eyes.  
"It's your choice..." I whispered. Tallest red looked at us in amusement, my squiddly spooch turned in knots as I noticed the smallest hint of a smile on his face when I looked up at him.  
"Think about it Tak... We will uh.. Be right back..." He said as he ended the transmission. I looked back at Tak who was now in tears.  
" I'm not leaving you..." She said softly. In a flash, I couldn't help myself, I embraced her tightly.

~while Zim and Tak had their conversation on Tak's decision, the Tallest had a conversation of their own~

*On the Massive*

"What did you hang up for?" Purple asked. Taller red chuckled to himself before he answered.  
"Tell me... What's rule 103 on our Paks information and functions guide?" He asked. Tallest Purple cocked his head in confusion.  
"I wouldn't know.." Purple replied. Red laughed once more and turned to one of the Irkens beside him.  
"You, what is rule 103?" Red demanded. The Irken stood up and replied:  
"A certified PAK will only include the emotions of an average Irken, and replacing any emotions of love or extreme kindness with destruction or hate. Sir!" The Irken replied.  
"Exactly, and any other PAK that does not do this, is in other words defective." Red said.  
"Alright, but what does this have to do with Zim and Tak?" Purple asked. Red laughed.  
"Just play along..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Consequences of Desire**

Tak

The screen came back with a smiling Tallest Red and a puzzled looking Tallest Purple. I lifted my chin and was just about to give them my answer when Red interrupted.

"As for you Zim, you are wanted as well. We are granting you a second chance at being an invader." Red said. Zim tensed beside me, his eyes widened in shock as another shock filled Irken yelled.

"WHAT!?" Purple yelled. Red gave him a cold stare, one even I got chills in fear from.

"Yes... It's your choice Zim and Tak. Make your leaders proud." He finished before ending the transmission. I stared at the screen for minutes, just trying to collect my thoughts.

*On the Massive*

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Purple screamed.

" ARE YOU BLIND!? First of all, a defective PAK is one that feels love yes? Don't you see!? This is out chance to finally be rid of Zim!" Red explained, Purple stared at him, feeling rather stupid and offended.

"So you decide to get rid of Zim by killing Tak too?" Purple questioned.

"She is equally guilty, she loves Zim and in return he loves her, they are both the problem here, besides..." Red paused, smiling wickedly as he tried to contain his excitement to share the last piece of information.

"There was an Irken Smeet in the background listening to the whole thing."

~As Red said, there was. Taz sat quietly listening to the whole thing. He held his stuffed moose, the one his mother supposedly said she hid. His eyes were wide as he ran in fear and sorrow, back upstairs to his sister.~

Zim

I couldn't believe it, a second chance? The world spun, months ago this would be the one thing that I wouldn't hesitate to say yes to, the one thing I hope and pray for, but now I wasn't so sure... Now things were ...different... I stood frozen next to Tak.

"Zim?" Tak called softly. I trudged slowly to a chair and slumped down once again, lost in my thoughts and mixed emotions. I felt so lost, my heart ached as my eyes fluttered from exhaustion. Tak called my name again and this time I looked up, into her deep purple eyes. She was deeply concerned, the sorrow seemed to be etched on her face. She slid onto my lap and held my face in her trembling hands.

"What do we do?" She questioned in a quiet, shaking voice. I looked down, away from her gaze, suddenly feeling a pinch of rage bubbling inside me.

"What can we do? Tak-" I touched her hands and held them. "It's your decision whether you want to go or not, I..." I stopped, knowing if I went any further Tak would probably break down in tears. I rested my head on hers and kissed her slowly.

"I don't know..." I finished, not telling her what I planned. I don't know what the tallest were planning, what they knew, or why they asked me to come back, but one thing I did know was it all seemed too good to be true, the tallest were up to something, they definitely had something planned for me...

Tak

I knew one thing, that no matter what, I wasn't leaving this family. Even if it meant defying my leaders and letting them down, I wasn't going back. Another thing I knew, Zim meant to say more than what he had said, finally, the tallest were the two irkens I feared the most at the moment. They had something planned in their twisted heads. Tallest red definitely had something in his expression that struck a rod of fear straight into me. I could tell Zim felt it too. I slid off of him sighing. I trembled a bit, my nerves were shaken and I needed to sleep to get them back together.

"Come on... We... We better get some rest, this was an eventful day for us..." I said still not completely in reality.

"I'll watch the smeets, get some rest Tak, you need it." He said with a crooked smile. I looked back to him into his dark red orbs and smiled. I walked over to him and bent down to give him a quick kiss.

"Okay.. I'll see you soon. I lo-" I was cut off by a sudden crash. Taz sat on the floor across the room, his foot caught in some scraps. He struggled and shut his eyes, then looked back up to us. I stood frozen, not sure what to think. How long has he been here!? I looked back to Zim, he stood up, an expression of almost horror and fear at once struck his face.

"Taz... How long have you..." He stopped and stared at something in his hand. I looked at it, realizing what it was I froze in terror, The Moose.

"Oh my irk..." I managed to whisper out before my voice vanished as long as everything around me. The room spun, I felt sick and dizzy, and I fell into the chair beside Zim in shock, gripping the arms of the chair as if it was my only life source. What have I done...?

Zim

I couldn't believe Taz was here right now. How long has he been here!? What did he hear!? what was he thinking!? and worst of all...Did the Tallest see him...

"Taz... What did you... How long have you been here?" I asked horrified. He shifted swiftly and cried.

"DON'T GO! Don't leave us behind! Please!" He screamed. At this I shut my eyes. Staggering back a bit I griped a rail nearby.

"Taz... What have you done..." I whispered. He jerked his foot out an immediately ran to me, gripping my shirt in desperation.

"You just can't... Please don't go..." He cried. I looked up to Tak. She fainted minutes ago. I picked up Taz and hugged him. His small trembling form griped my collar, crying. His tears slipped down my neck as his chin rested on my shoulder. I held him tighter. A small voice in the back of my head whispered: 'this is what you would have left behind...'

I pulled him away from me and looked into his eyes. His eyes were shut and he cried a river, showing no indication of stopping soon. I soothed him.

"Shhh... I'm not leaving Taz... Don't worry... Shhh... Calm down.." I whispered to him. His wails stopped, but tears still slipped down his face.

"And... W-what about mo-mommy..?" His voice shook. I smiled at him.

"No. We aren't going anywhere Taz... Don't you worry. We will always be here.." I assured him.

"But... What about.. That... That tall red Irken you were talking about... Is he coming for you?" He said, his shaking voice calming down slowly. His breath came out in short repeating huffs. My eyes grew wide.

He saw him...

"Taz... That tall Irken.. He didn't.. See.. You.. Did he?" I asked, determined to stay calm making sure not to scare him again.

"I don't think so... Why?" He said, a bit confused. I couldn't risk it, not this family. Not out lives.

"Get your moose and find your sister... I'll be up with your mom soon okay?" I said. Unsure of what I said, Taz nodded slowly and walked as if he was hypnotized, walking upstairs with the moose swinging in his tight grasp. As soon as his footsteps moved out of my hearing, I quickly walked to Tak and shook her awake.

Tak

My heart beated frantically as I woke with a start. The first thing I saw was Zims tired eyes looking into mine.

"We have to go Tak. We have to go NOW!" He cried. I looked at him confused.

"What? You mean like.. Move?" I said rather bewildered.

"Yes! We can't risk it. We just can't! Think about it! Doesn't this all seem a little too good to be true?" He said. I looked aside, my thoughts coming back to me. I nodded in agreement, not looking at him.

"Fine Zim. What will we tell the smeets though? Especially Taz?" I said, a nervous flutter in my middle rose.

"We will take care of that, for now we just need to start packing. The tallest will come if we refuse, I just know it..." He finished.

" alright. Lets head upstairs to let them know..."

It took a while for tho to finally sink into Kira to comprehend what was happening, Taz took less persuading, which didn't surprise Zim and I. We packed the majority of the necessary items we needed, but then it came to the 'Wants'. Kira complained about wanting all her toys. Taz only packed his things quietly most of the time. They only words he spoke were 'where should I put this?' Or 'can I take this?'. He worried me, but I understood his state. When night fell, I lie awake in my bed. So many thoughts and emotions went through me at once. I looked over to Zim, his faster breath indicated he was having a nightmare, or he was sleeping so very light. I let out a small breath as I smiled. The way he worried about this families safety was sweet. I calmed my nerves and just as I was about to shut my eyes, I thought about what would happen if we were to be captured.

And that's when I heared the window shatter upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys before you read the story, I just wanna say, I hope you like it so far. Leave a review and let me know what you do or don't like. so appreciate it and thanks! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Rude Awakening**

**Zim**

I darted awake at the sound of a crash. I turned to Tak immediately, but before I got the chance to ask her what had happened, she took off upstairs. My quick awakening left me dizzy and light headed. Taks purple form disappeared up the stairs and her voice shrieked Taz and Kira's name. I got out of bed trying to think about what was going on, then it hit me.

They came for us.

**Taz**

There was a crash. Then I heard my sister whisper my name. I heard her cry out for a second, and my mommy screamed our names. Then I saw a strange Irken, holding my sister by her neck. And just as I was about to ask who he was, I felt a large hand over my mouth and two others grab my arms.

**Tak**

I crashed through their door, and the second I got my bearings, I heard a small cry, Taz. I looked up to see emerald eyes of another Irken, in uniform, indicating he was one if the Tallest's guards.

"LET THEM GO! The tallest want us, not them. They have nothing to do with this, it's between your leaders and us!" I screamed at them. Zim came along, sprinting up the steps and stopping next to me.

"Our orders were to bring the smeets in this residence. Your words me-" he stopped and looked at Zim. His eyes narrowed, glaring at him before he smiles at him as his antenna lower.

"Oh my irk.. It really I you isn't it Zim? I didn't believe the tallest when they first said it but now..." He laughed.

"What's going on!? Who are you and how do you know who I am!?" Zim shouted. The green Irken smiled.

"Everyone on irk knows who you are, don't you remember? And now word is, you've done the unthinkable! So tell me ZIM, just how long did you think you could run from the tallest?" He chuckled. I heared a small cry from Kira above us.

"What are you doing to them!?" I hissed in rage.

"Why, just following orders! We wouldn't hurt the little smeets. We leave that to the Tallest's orders. Ours were simply to retrieve them, that's all."

"Let's go!" A voice called from the roof.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of them.." He mused before switching something on his wrist and teleporting away.

The room was empty. A cry calling for their mother and father in desperation came from above me, and it dwindled away along with my hope. I fell to my knees as I looked at the shattered window, the empty beds, and Taz's moose. His arm was torn off and he lay on the floor sprawled out. Taz would never do that to his moose, he loved it too much.

"You were right Zim... They... They took them..." I managed to get out before breaking down into tears. He kneeled down next to me and held me tight.

"Come on Tak, your strong. Keep your strength, we cant give up, not on them. We need to keep our hope, we have to find them." Zim said, shaking me slightly. I rose to my feet along with him and wiped my tears.

"Okay..." I whispered, wishing this had all been a dream, a horrible nightmare that I could just wake up from. Shake my head, pinch myself, and just wake up in a cold sweat, then go upstairs to check on the kids and see they were still there, sleeping peacefully. Taz with his moose in his arms and Kira sprawled out taking up the whole bed, as always. Of course, that was only a wish, a hopeful mirage to keep me going. How could this happen to us...?

**Zim**

The tallest had them, that was one thing I knew, and another was the fact that the trip to the massive from earth was a 6 month journey. There was no way in hell the Tallest's Pets could have gotten here so fast. The Massive must have been nearby, possibly just outside earths atmosphere. I nudged Tak.

"Come on Tak, we know where they are, let's go get them back while we can." I said. We ran down the steps, Tak still only halfway in reality, I ran down the steps to the lab, not waiting for Tak. Sprinting through the door I immediately worked on tracking the signal for the massive. Just as I was about to find it the system crashed. Tak ran up beside me, gripping my arm.

"What's happening!?" She yelled over the circuits glitching and sirens.

"UNIDENTIFIED FORM. YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO USE THIS EQUIPMENT." The computer boomed through the house. I looked to Tak then back up to the screen. I fell back as two Tentacles from the control brain computer shot out and wrapped Tak and I up. I was unable to move, the cold metal arm tightened and Tak looked at the screen, furious and thrashing violently in her trap. Her expression changed in a second, absolute fear etched into her expression, as a new message reflected in her eyes. I looked up to the screen and froze. Because in bright green lettering, I could clearly see the computer was requesting a transmission to The Massive.

**Tak**

"Connecting Transmission to The Massive. Transmitting screens... Loading..."

I jerked again as I looked into the red eyes of the bastard I called a leader. His amused smirk traveled from my thrashing form over to Zim, who glared up at them, an unexplainable expression on his face.

"You know... I'm a bit disappointed. I really would have thought you would have put up more of a fight. Especially you, Tak. Oh but of course, you probably cared about your precious smeets safety at the moment didn't you?" He laughed. Purple came in from somewhere off screen, looking as if nothing important was happening. He whispered something to Tallest Red and backed away as Red smiled.

"Dammit Red where are they!?" Zim screamed at him. He shivered violently as his held down rage was becoming too much to control.

"They are on their way. Oh don't worry, they won't be harmed. I wouldn't do that yet. After all, it's better to see your faces up close than over a transmission when I punish them for your own actions. I'm sure they will sing such a wonderful song once your here. One for you alone to hear, for you to feel, and to just wish with every fiber in you that it could just end. I await your arrival."He finished.

"They are here My Tallest." A guard from behind said. I recognized that voice, the same voice of the Irken that stood in the room the moment they were torn away from us...

"Bring them. I'm sure they will want to see what they have done. What they will have to pay for." He ordered. With that a door clicked open as Kira's screams immediately rang around the room. Her voice sounded tired, yet she continued to fight.

"Let Go! Let me go! Stop! MOM! DAD! HELP!" She continued.

"Such a loud one. As for the other one?" Red questioned. The two guards holding Kira flinched as they looked over to their commander.

"We'll you see... The smeet.. He..."

"You LOST HIM!?" Red boomed. I flinched at his angers in his tone.

"He escaped out of the escape pod. He threw himself out into space."

My heart stopped as he spoke the last few words.

"He's as good as dead."


End file.
